An Adventure at The Fair
by The-Dark-Archer
Summary: Naruto loves the fair! So much to do, so little time, and it only comes once a year! Unfortunately for him, Sasuke DOESN'T love it... but oh well, he'll convince him to stay somehow! SasuNaru, oneshot


**An Adventure at the Fair**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the story or characters of Naruto, and make no money from this.

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash/malemale, whatever you call it. TWO GUYS IN A RELATIONSHIP. Don't like, please save yourself and click the backbutton.

**A/N:** It's been a little while! I have a few stories that aren't quite finished, but I'll post them sometime. One is a oneshot, and another is a -gasp- CHAPTER FIC! I have very bad luck with finishing chapter fics, so I'll try to work hard.  
For now, this is a humorous little fic that was lots of fun to write! Lots of thanks as always to my beta Crazy PurpleSage-- except this time, she gets extra thanks, because this fic was inspired by a conversation we had.

I hope you all enjoy this fic, and please review if you can~

-----

The sun was beating down and there was not a breeze to be felt. The day was sweltering hot and no sane person would be outdoors on this summer afternoon.

Of course, the people who went to this fair couldn't quite be called sane, anyway. Small children shrieked, half with delight and half with fear, while running eagerly to try every ride they could. Old wrinkled men patrolled the fair, searching for wrongdoers for a little bit of pay, grumbling all the while about "those crazy youngsters". Lovesick couples walked hand-in-hand, turning adoring gazes onto each other and buying cotton candy and ice pops for one another.

Naruto and Sasuke belonged to that last category, though Naruto privately thought that Sasuke acted more like the old men who were only there because they were being paid-- though what Naruto would pay Sasuke with would _not_ be money. They weren't quite the conventional couple, either. Any onlooker would think that Sasuke was irritated with Naruto, but the blond knew better. Of _course_ Sasuke was irritated with him, but he was irritated with _everything_, and the irritation he held towards Naruto was coupled with barely-detectable softness.

"It's already been two hours," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and checking his watch, exasperated. "When can we--" He broke off when a child crashed into him.

"Sorry mister!" The boy said with a slight lisp, dashing off before they could catch a glimpse of his face. A thundercloud settled over Sasuke's head when he looked down and noticed that the kid must've been holding an ice cream cone... because where _else_ would that chocolate-vanilla-strawberry-swirl ice cream stain on his previously pristine white pants have come from?

Naruto, seeing the rage building on Sasuke's face, quickly steered Sasuke to the side, grabbed some napkins from a drink booth,and bought an overpriced water bottle to help calm him down.

"Look Sasuke, it isn't that bad, right?" Naruto said, cheerfully wiping at the pants with a stack of flimsy brown napkins in his grasp.

"Not that bad?" Sasuke fumed, but Naruto could tell that his anger had calmed, at least a little bit. If it hadn't, Naruto would've been dragged out of here ruthlessly by his ears until Sasuke had him secured in the car.

"Water?" Naruto offered happily, twisting open the cap of the water bottle and taking a swig before handing the bottle to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a long drink, his eyes looking off into the distance until they focused on something: the drink booth. Specifically, the price chart beside the drink booth.

He swallowed his water quickly, frustration spreading over his face again. "_Naruto_.... did you just spend _five dollars_ on this bottle of water?"

"Umm..." Naruto scratched his head for a moment, searching for a way out. "Well, it's really good water, don't you think? It tastes so fresh!"

"Naruto... we could buy this _exact same thing_ for one dollar at the market." Sasuke's brow was twitching dangerously.

Naruto noticed the final warning signs of Sasuke's fraying patience and quickly spoke up, grabbing at Sasuke's arm. "C'mon, let's ride the Ferris Wheel!"

At the exact same time, Sasuke said, "We're leaving."

Both men fell silent, glaring at each other.

Naruto quickly transformed his glare into a hopeful puppy-dog look. "Please, can't we stay? You know I love the fair! And it's only once a _year_!"

He could see Sasuke begin to relent, and pressed on. Inwardly, he smiled smugly. Only _he_ could soften the prissy Sasuke. "Come on, we'll have fun! Let's see if we can see our car from the Ferris Wheel!"

Sasuke sighed, still glaring, but Naruto could tell when he'd won. "Fine. But if this is once a year, this counts as your birthday present, idiot."

"But Sasuke, you said you'd get me that ora--" Naruto quickly snapped his mouth shut when Sasuke gave him a more-murderous-than-usual glare. "Okay, okay, let's go!" He grabbed the water bottle from Sasuke's hand and drained it, gulping loudly and disposing of the bottle in the trashcan nearby.

"To the Ferris Wheel!" He lifted a finger in the air victoriously, and grabbed Sasuke's hand as they set off to the other side of the park.

After several other mishaps; including one of the old men somehow deciding that Naruto was on drugs and a teenage girl suddenly falling to her knees and begging Sasuke to marry her, the couple made it to the Ferris Wheel.

The line was fairly short, but Naruto was already brimming with impatience by the time he and Sasuke made it to the front. Right as it was their turn to go on; one of the fair's volunteer workers shut the gate in front of them. "It's full," The worker droned tonelessly.

"_What_?"

Before Naruto could make a scene, Sasuke clamped his hand over the blond's mouth. "Okay, we'll wait, then," He said though gritted teeth.

Naruto glared at the ground and crossed his arms as the worker walked away to start the ride.

A few moments later, bored of watching the people lucky enough to be riding slowly into the air and then back down and around again, Naruto looked back at Sasuke, "I'm thirsty now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We had that water not so long ago."

"Yeah, but I'm thirsty... and _you_ drank most of the water anyway," Naruto raised his eyebrows back, just to taunt Sasuke a little.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't argue after that. "Fine, I'll find you something. Just keep our place in line; I'll be back in a minute." His face was impassive, but Naruto felt his heart flutter.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto gave him a huge, stifling hug. Sasuke brushed him off quickly and strode away in search of a drink for Naruto.

_Why the hell am I doing this?_ He thought briefly, rolling his eyes at the crowd of little kids who rushed by, screaming in excitement. He could practically feel the hot sun tanning each molecule of his pale skin.

_And why is it that when I'm actually _looking_ for a drink, I can't find a single freaking beverage stand??_

"Fresh lemonade! Fresh lemonade, only four dollars!"

Sasuke swiveled around when he heard that, desperate to buy Naruto's drink and hurry back to his lov-- er, friend (he would _not _admit what they had slowly become, not even to himself), where there was the welcoming shade of a large tree to protect him from the sun's rays.

A man was slowly wheeling a cart laden with cups. The cups were filled about 3/4 of the way with ice, which meant that the few sips of lemonade they offered was a complete rip-off. But for once, Sasuke didn't really care.

He quickened his stride, stepping beside the lemonade cart _just_ as the man wheeling it turned it to the exact side Sasuke was on.

"_Shit!!!_" Sasuke yelled. His eyes raged as he hopped up and down in a rather undignified manner, clutching at his toe. "What the hell?? Your lemonade cart stepped on me!"

The lemonade cart man was horror-stricken. "I'm-- I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you there! Here, have two lemonades for free!" He quickly handed the plastic cups to Sasuke, who grabbed them out of reflex, before speeding away with his cart.

Sasuke groaned, sinking onto a bench that was conveniently located nearby. The middle-aged couple who occupied the other side of the bench scurried away at Sasuke's burning glare.

Now that he had Naruto's drink (and an extra one, as well), he was in too much pain to get up and walk back to the blond. God dammit, he felt like his toe was broken!

Back at the Ferris Wheel, Naruto was waiting impatiently. His turn had come and gone, but he had waited for Sasuke. After a few more minutes, he left with a huff to go find him.

_Stupid__ bastard, he's probably waiting in the car..._

After a short while of searching, he saw a tuft of black hair atop a pale face in the distance. "Sasuke!" He yelled, jogging up to him.

"Sasuke, where were--" He was cut off at Sasuke's expression of half-concealed pain. Sasuke's teeth were clenched and his brows drawn tightly together.

He thrust one of the lemonades at Naruto, the other one held tightly against his left foot. It seemed that the overabundance of ice was good for _something_ other than letting the lemonade company spend as little money as possible on actual lemonade.

"We're leaving," Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

For once, Naruto didn't complain.

They made their way through the crowds towards the exit of the fair, Sasuke hobbling slightly, pushing through the groups of elementary school kids crowded around a cotton candy vender, as well as a huge line leading to some lame roller coaster.

Not knowing what to do to help, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand; holding it possessively.

And, for once, Sasuke didn't complain.


End file.
